Jack The Ripper
by XJhoker
Summary: Al ver las ensangrentadas paredes y las manos de Mello teñidas en rojo, guardó silencio y asintió mientras seguía jugando. Había cosas que era mejor no preguntarlas... Matt x Mello
1. Chapter 1

~Es un Matt x Mello, muy insinuado, LOL, por ahora todas mis historias son 'K'. o.O

* * *

**Jack The Ripper**

...

...

Nuevamente había llegado el día de entrega de calificaciones, era para él algo que no importaba tanto, pues poco interés tenía en el puesto de L.

Sin embargo tenía un cierto amigo rubio que moría por ese puesto, y que, sorprendentemente, no conseguía a pesar de sus arduos estudios.

Observó los 'top' de la lista, al no ver a "A" en primer lugar se extrañó, sin embargo recordó que este había tenido un accidente la semana pasada y se encontraba en el hospital en un estado de coma. Si bien se decía que era casual, se rumoreaba que podría haber sido suicidio por la presión de estar a frente en calificaciones.

Bajó su mirada entonces al primero de la lista, si bien no era 'A' quien figuraba en el top, tampoco era Mello.

Quien iba al frente ahora era 'Near', un chico que no había llegado hacía tanto pero que era reconocido como un prodigio y tratado como tal. Cosa que a su mejor amigo tampoco le hacía la más mínima gracia.

Observó a Mello de reojo; y así pudo ver que apretaba los puños, tres veces seguidas Near le había pasado en notas. Sintió lástima por el albino que seguro se llevaría una paliza más tarde por lo sucedido. Pero sin pensarlo más se retiró a su tercera clase diaria, donde descansaría su cerebro –ya que lo último que hacía era prestar atención- e soñaría despierto con la hermosa princesa Zelda…

…

…

…

Las otras tres clases pasaron volando, Filosofía, Historia y Geografía. Eran pan comido para alguien con sus capacidades. Además no tenía mucho interés en los temas que actualmente iban enseñando.

Había estado mirando discretamente a su mejor amigo al frente del salón, Mello también parecía haber estado extrañamente ausente en esas clases; sonriendo ligeramente de vez en cuando. Se preguntó que tanto estaría imaginando como para sonreír con tanta frecuencia. Mas antes de darse cuenta ya era libre de las ataduras escolares para ir por ahí y divertirse, así que –dejando al rubio en el salón- se dispuso a salir al patio.

Se había levantado rapidísimo de su asiento y había salido con un cigarro en mano hasta la entrada del orfanato. Lastimosamente no se le permitía fumar adentro por lo que tenía que alejarse al menos dos metros del sitio para poder encender un cigarrillo en paz.

Claro que una vez se dispuso a llevárselo a la boca, un chillido molesto le detuvo sus acciones; obligándole a esperar para consumir su tan ansiada necesidad.

-¡Matt!, ¡¿Has visto a Near?-

Claro, ¿Por qué no se lo había esperado? Linda siempre estaba metiéndose en la vida de los demás, y era la única persona que andaría molestando a chillidos a las cinco de la tarde en lugar de disfrutar su tiempo libre en dormir o hacer algo más productivo para la humanidad.

-¿Hm?, ¿No está en la 'White Room' como todos los días?- ofreció por la paz, simplemente así ella se iría a buscarle y él podría fumar tranquilo.

-N-No… ¡ni en su habitación!, ¡No se donde está! , ¡Estoy preocupada Matt!, ¡Ahw!-

El pelirrojo sintió dolor de cabeza y entonces suspiró fingiendo resignación -No te preocupes Linda, te ayudaré a buscarle-

Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron, y tras un abrazo un poco muy estrecho, se soltó y aplaudió hasta dejar ambas manos pegadas -¡Gracias Matty!, Búscale dentro, yo estaré por el patio-

-Cuenta conmigo…-

Linda se alejó corriendo, y el pelirrojo se llevó finalmente su cigarrillo entre sus labios y aspiró la nicotina; sonriendo con astucia.

Podrían decir que era un maldito cínico, ya que había mentido con eso de ayudarle solo para sacarle de encima y poder fumar en paz. Pero sinceramente poco le importaba lo que fuese de la vida de Near y seguro el mismo albino se ocultaba. ¿Quién le culparía? Linda no era más que una chica chillona que daba jaqueca…

Se mantuvo ahí casi una hora, y cuando sintió que estaba aburrido de insertarse motivos para morir de un cáncer de pulmón se volvió hacia su juego, comenzando a caminar lentamente en dirección a la entrada del orfanato.

Levantó la mirada cuando ya estaba cerca por esos azares de la vida, y sus ojos captaron en un instante de segundo la ventana de una habitación del penúltimo piso; en la cual estaba Near aparentemente acorralado en la ventana.

Y Mello gritando algo que no podía escuchar.

Le dio curiosidad saber que pasaba arriba –si no era más bien morbo de ver a Near golpeado-, por lo que se adentró a la institución rápidamente; pasando por los pasillos mientras seguía jugando y así chocando con un par de personas en su trayecto.

Sus ojos siguieron los escalones de más arriba; y a pesar de la pereza avanzó más rápido, de todos modos tendría que buscar a Mello más tarde. Así que era mejor ir ahora y no tener que buscar luego. (A lo mejor este estaba de mejor humor luego de haberle dado una paliza al albino)

Dejaba atrás cuadros y personas al pasar, las paredes pintadas de una especie de color miel y el suelo de un rojizo casi peludo por la alfombra era todo lo que veía en esos momentos.

Suspiró con alivio una vez alcanzó el segundo piso, intentando recordar en donde había visto al rubio exactamente.

Buscó con la mirada hacia los lados silenciosamente, caminando por un pasillo angosto, fue a pasar de largo hasta la última puerta, cuando escuchó un sonido ahogado desde un cuarto que estaba medio metro atrás.

Lentamente se volvió y entornó la puerta de lo que parecía ser una habitación de esas que ya no eran utilizadas, la luz estaba apagada; lo cual era extraño al haberla visto prendida casi cinco minutos atrás.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo se volteó para encenderla ya adentro, pausando su juego un segundo.

La oscuridad se iluminó de la nada, y así el ojiverde se giro descuidadamente, preparado para decirle algo al rubio y reírse del albino seguramente tirado en el piso.

A pesar de eso, un sudor frío le recorrió la sien y sus sentidos se anularon en el instante en el cual sus ojos transmitieron la imagen a su cerebro. Intentando entender la escena mientras partía los labios para decir algo y nuevamente los cerraba.

Su mirada se posó en su consola unos momentos, los pésimos gráficos del mario petrificados por el 'pause mode'. Tragando duro a continuacón mientras su vista se dilataba.

-Matty, ¿Vamos al comedor?-

La voz del rubio era dulce, como siempre que se dirigía a su persona, y su semblante inocente le hacía incluso dudar de si su mente estaba o no bien.

Al ver las ensangrentadas paredes y las manos de Mello teñidas en rojo, guardó silencio y asintió mientras seguía jugando. Había cosas que era mejor no preguntarlas...

…

…

…

A la semana siguiente al ver las calificaciones "top" sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver su nombre en el primer puesto de la lista.

Definitivamente, no dormiría esa noche.

…

…

…

* * *

**A/n:** D: Mello es un niño malvado que asesina a los que le pasan. LOL No mates a Matty, Mello _ ~~~

Anyway, no sé por que demonios me vino eso a la cabeza xD culpa de escuchar Muse y My Chemical Romance supongo.

Ojala halla sido de su agrado.

*_Se va a agregar su msn al profile_* (?


	2. Notas de Autor

**A/N:**

¡Vaya!

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que revisé éste espacio.

No les aburriré con un texto gigante, éste es un aviso por si alguien aún lee esto y le interesa saber qué demonios va a ocurrir con las historias descontinuadas.

Éste cuenta ya no la usaré más para publicar, si alguien quiere más detalles, vaya a ésta cuenta nueva:

fanfiction . net/~smilen

Ahí están las historias que tengo pensado re-subir y re-escribir.

Cualquier duda enviar mensaje Privado a esa cuenta, no a ésta.~

Es todo.

**-**_Sh._


End file.
